Do you recognise me?
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Songfic: Wham!: "Last Christmas" / Severus Snape & Weihnachten... mehr möchte ich gar nicht sagen... Eine einsame Seele auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Anerkennung...


**Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, dir nix ;))**

_A/N: Mein Weihnachts-OS für euch – etwas inspiriert von Nightwish's „Dead Boy's Poem"._

_Der Song: „Last Christmas" von Wham!_

/

Do you recognise me? – A nightmare before Christmas

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

Weihnachten rückte näher und Severus wurde immer unruhiger. Nervös lief er in seinen Gemächern auf und ab, die Gedanken weit im vergangenen Jahr. Ein Skandal war es gewesen, dieses letzte Weihnachtsfest. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können zu glauben, sie und er hätten eine Chance? Warum, in Merlins Namen, hatte er ihr je seine Gefühle offenbart? Und dann auch noch an diesem Tag? Weil Weihachten das Fest der Liebe war, schlicht und ergreifend aus diesem jämmerlich kleinen Grund. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Was hatte ihn nur geritten? Verarscht hatte sie ihn, nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig gemacht und hintergangen – etwas, das er ihr nie zugetraut hätte, nicht nach all dem Verständnis, das sie für ihn aufgebracht hatte. Oder waren auch das nur leere Worte gewesen? Hatte sie ihn von Anfang an als ihr niedliches Spielzeug betrachtet?

Lily tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er wusste nicht, welcher Gedanke ihm mehr Unbehagen bereitete. Der an Lily oder der an _sie_, diese falsche Schlange…

„_Happy Christmas", I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying „I love you", I meant it_

Aber sie hatte ihn doch angelächelt, sie hatte ihm sanft über die Wange gestrichen und ihn mit einer Zärtlichkeit geküsst, die ihm den Atem verschlagen und die Sinne vernebelt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, ihr Empfinden wäre echt gewesen. Seines war es gewesen. Er hatte sich eingebildet, sie hätte seine aufkeimenden Gefühle erwidert, zumindest ein winziges bisschen!

So schöne Stunden hatten sie zusammen verbracht, Severus war auf Wolke 7 geschwebt wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Nur einmal sich nicht um das Vergangene kümmern.

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

Die Weihnachtsfeier des Kollegiums heute würde schrecklich werden. Die Große Halle war schon in dämmriges Kerzenlicht getaucht und alle schienen sich bereits zu amüsieren.

Vorsichtig versuchte er sich im Schatten zu halten und niemandem aufzufallen. Severus schlich um das Buffet herum, die köstlichen Häppchen ignorierend. Nicht einmal der Alkohol konnte ihn heute reizen – in der Brühe schwammen aprikosengroße Eiswürfel, die sein Herz beim bloßen Anblick gefrieren ließen.

Und da sah er sie. Eine ungekannte Kälte lief seinen Rücken hinunter und er duckte sich in eine finstere Nische in der Wand. Doch sie hatte ihn augenscheinlich entdeckt, denn ein Glänzen trat in ihre Augen, das er ein Jahr zuvor fälschlicherweise als Faszination und Hingezogenheit interpretiert hatte, in Wahrheit war es jedoch die eiskalte, berechnende Lust eines Monsters, das nur auf Sex aus war.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

Aufreizend sah sie in seine Richtung, lockend, besitzergreifend. Ein Todesengel der Entschlossenheit. Eine schaurige Sirene, bereit, ihrer Kehle verführerische Klänge zu entlocken. Ihre eisige Schönheit überwältigte ihn, machte ihn einer Macht hörig, die er nie beeinflussen können würde.

Sie kam auf ihn zu.

Hektisch richtete er sich auf und bemühte sich, so viel Abstand wie nur möglich zwischen sie und sich zu bringen. Er huschte an Filius und Pomona vorbei, die ihn keines Blickes würdigten, wich Minerva aus, die ihm irritiert nachsah, aber _sie_ war ihm noch immer auf den Fersen. Wieder hatte sie das Objekt ihrer Begierde gewählt – wieder war die Wahl auf ihn gefallen. Zur Hölle mit diesem Untier von einer Frau!

_Face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover, but you tore me apart_

Erinnerungen brodelten in Severus hoch, flammende Erinnerungen voll feuriger Leidenschaft. Eine durchgemachte Nacht auf der Couch vor dem Kaminofen, mit Glühwein und Feuerwhisky. Zum ersten Mal vollständig angenommen, das Gefühl von Halt und Richtigkeit. Das Gebrauchtwerden, der Traum von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft – zunichte gemacht am nächsten Tag, als sie aufgestanden war, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn nur benutzt hatte. Nie würde er den Blick in ihren kalten Augen vergessen, alles Feuer vergangen, nur noch Asche, weggeweht durch einen Eissturm. In so schrecklicher Art und Weise ähnlich den Blicken, die Lily ihm seit seinem größten Fehler zugeworfen hatte. In diesem Moment hatte sie alle seine Hoffnungen zerstört, sein erwärmtes Herz entzwei gerissen und vor sich auf den Boden geworfen. Nicht, dass sie noch darauf herum getrampelt war. Nichts hatte ihn geschützt, keine Tarnung hätte ihn schützen können. Wieder. Lernte er je dazu?

_Tell me, baby, do you recognise me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

Er hatte gedacht, sie hätte ihn vergessen. Jetzt war sie wieder da, stand vor ihm, ganz nah und blendend schön wie ein morgendlicher Tautropfen auf den Blütenblättern einer Orchidee. Es begann wie zuvor und die Reaktionen seines Körpers ließen sich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Mieser, gemeiner Verräter. Ihre Stimme verzauberte ihn, so zart, so sanft, so betörend. Sie flüsterte Liebkosungen in sein Ohr; ihre Finger fuhren langsam durch sein Haar, bis ihm der Schweiß ausbrach.

‚Kennen wir uns?', hauchte sie an seiner Wange und stöhnte leise auf, als ihn ein Zittern durchlief. Sie tat so als wüsste sie wirklich nicht, wer er war. Behandelte ihn wie nur einen weiteren Mann, einen Mann für eine Nacht. Eine Nacht wie viele Nächte. Lang wie innige Weihnachtsnächte.

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

Ihre Arme lagen um Severus' Nacken, ihre Hände streichelten seinen Rücken hinauf und hinab, ihre Finger spielten mit dem Bund seiner Hose. Nicht mehr lange würde er sich das Keuchen verkneifen können, ihre Nähe brachte ihn schon jetzt so gut wie um den Verstand. Was würde nur passieren, sollte sie sich noch enger an ihn drücken? Mit der Hüfte rieb sie aufreizend an seinen Beinen entlang, bis er ein gewaltiges Pochen zwischen den Oberschenkeln verspürte. Dreimal verfluchte Scheiße! Zeitgleich spielte ihre Zunge um seine Mundwinkel herum, berührte allerdings nie wirklich seine Lippen. Ihre Hände wanderten unter sein Hemd, über seine Brust und wieder tiefer.

Er wollte sie verschlingen, hier und jetzt, mit Haut und Haar, seine hungrigen Lippen dürsteten nach ihrem erlösenden Kuss. Nur eine winzige Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn leise an das Desaster des letzten Jahres, das Ende und die Bloßstellung, die ihm noch bevorstehen würde.

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

Alles hatten sie sich erzählt in dieser Nacht. Sie hatte ihm ihr Herz ausgeschüttet, die arme kleine Elfe, als die sie sich ausgegeben hatte, genau wie er es ebenfalls getan hatte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Erlebnisse von Enttäuschung und Verrat anvertraut, ihre Lebensgeschichte hatte sie ihm offengelegt, ihm Verständnis entlockt und es auf gleiche Weise zurückgegeben. Doch was war übrig geblieben? Das Wrack eines Mannes, der sich erneut auf eine Frau verlassen hatte, gegen alle Vernunft, die er sich je angeeignet hatte, gegen all seine früheren Erfahrungen. Seine Unsicherheit hatte sie ausgenutzt, ihn gegen ihn selbst ausgespielt, in falscher Sicherheit gewogen und anschließend fallen gelassen wie ein vertrocknetes Herbstblatt, schwarz und fleckig von der Kälte, bis der Schnee sich kalt und unbarmherzig über sein Haupt gebreitet hatte.

Was war da nur gewesen…

Und jetzt…

Himmel, Merlin und alle Götter…!

…

Unruhig wälzte Severus sich im Schlaf hin und her. Der alte Alptraum ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Jedes Jahr in der Weihnachtszeit suchte er ihn von Neuem heim, mit dem Bild dieser unbeschreiblichen Frau, die Lily so ähnlich war wie ein Apfel einer Birne, und doch so viel in seiner Vorstellung verkörperte. Und nichts, nichts kam gegen die Ursachen an. Nichts konnte diese urtümliche Angst besiegen. Die Angst, von niemandem gewollt zu werden.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away…_

_/_

_A/N: Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Vielen Dank fürs Lesen meiner Stories und, fürs Schreiben __**eurer**__ Stories – bleibt, wie ihr seid! :*_


End file.
